I like You but You'll Never like Me Back
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: I've accepted the fact that I liked you a long time ago… But the truth is, you would never like me back.
1. I like you

**Summary: **I've accepted the fact that I liked you a long time ago… But the truth is, you would never like me back.

**A/N: **I still have more 8027 here for you guys so calm down XD

* * *

_**I like You but You'll Never like Me Back**_

**Chapter 1**

_(I like you)_

* * *

**_Tsunayoshi Sawada's P.O.V_**

I like you. More than I probably should.

I was really shocked when I realized that.

I mean how could I like you? You were my best friend! You were supposed to be JUST my best friend. I was supposed to like you AS a best friend. And yet… I like you more than that. Actually, I like you more than a person should like another person. But why? Why you?

Days passed and the question changed from 'how could I like you?' to 'how could I NOT like you?'

You were kind, you were caring, and you always brought a smile to my face. You were something very special. From the way your eyes sparkled to the way you walk. Everything about you always brought a smile to my face, and a sense of calmness to my soul.

I always watch you. Be it in a side-way glance or just front-out staring. I'm always watching you. That's when you'd notice me but you wouldn't reprimand me. You'd just look at me curiously, grin, and then ask me in your carefree voice: "Something on my face?" Then I'd blush and apologize, but you would just wave it off chuckling happily.

I like your smile. I like your laugh. Seeing you smile and hearing you laugh is really refreshing. I wish you would keep laughing and smiling forever. However, I'm no that naïve. I know that someday, something or someone will wipe away all the happiness from your face. I know that someday it will all be gone.

Hey, do you remember the day I disappeared and went into the future? At first it was only Gokudera and I who were there. We met Lal Mirch in the future. She was still the same characteristically speaking, but she was no longer in baby form though. We also met some Gola Moska on the way… But then after that we met you…

I saw him first you know… Your future self. You grew taller, you had a scar and your boyish charm matured into that of a man's. I would say you were doing well but then… I'd be lying.

Your eyes. Your smile. They were both distant. They weren't the same to what I was used to. They no longer had that carefree aura that made me smile. Instead you had a painful look on your face. Whether you were smiling or not, your face always had that pained look.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part of all was your eyes. When we were in the Vongola base talking with your older self, your eyes remained blank, and unreadable. Just like Reborn's eyes… just like a hitman's eyes. I didn't know you anymore.

So imagine my relief when we came back… when you were there. The same as always. Greeting everyone with your usual smile… It made me happy but it also made me sad. How long until you loose that smile again? How long will it last?

As time passed everyone was slowly changing. And by slowly changing I mean growing up. All of the people I knew were falling in love. Big brother and Hana (who knew?), Haru and Gokudera and many more. But you… you were just the same. No matter how pretty or how nice the girl who confessed to you was, you would always turn her down. (Not that I was watching your confessions.) Secretly, it made me happy but at the same time it made me worry. Why were you doing that? After all, as a teenage boy you're supposed to be falling in love all the time, right?

"I'm just not interested that's all." You said to me once when I had the courage to ask you. That made me frown, if you weren't interested in beautiful and nice girls, then what chance do I have? But then you snapped me out of my self-pity when you said: "How about you Tsuna? Who do you like?"

You looked at me with those hazel eyes of yours. They were filled with curiosity and innocence.

"I…" I began, not knowing what to say. Should I tell you that you occupied 99.9 percent of my thoughts? I gulped. That would be embarrassing. And cheesy. Mostly cheesy.

"Is it Sasagawa-senpai's sister?" You asked out of the blue.

"That's-" I began wanting to correct your mistake but then I blushed. If I said that it wasn't Kyoko-chan, should I tell you that it's you? However you mistook my blush and my hesitation. You placed an arm around me and chuckled.

"I knew it. You like Sasagawa-chan." You laughed oh-so-happily. I almost winced. "We're the same. I like someone too." You added casually.

I felt my heart break into a millions pieces. I really didn't listen to what to you said afterwards. All I remember is that I held it together pretty well. I was even able to smile a bit when you pushed me towards Kyoko-chan as she passed.

But, when you were gone, when Kyoko-chan left… That's when the pain caught up with my heart and the tears started to fall. And along with me, the sky cried as well…

I've accepted the fact that I liked you a long time ago, Yamamoto Takeshi… But the truth is, you would never like me back. Right?


	2. But you don't like me back

**Summary: **I've accepted the fact that I liked you a long time ago… But the truth is, you would never like me back.

**A/N: **Here is the second and final chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_**I like You but You'll Never like Me Back**_

**Chapter 2  
**

_(But you don't like me back)_

* * *

_**Takeshi Yamamoto's P.O.V.**_

I like you.

Did you know that Tsuna?

I liked you ever since that day when you saved me from jumping off the school building. I was full of stupid ideas about death back then, but you brought me back to my senses.

I always thought baseball was my world. Without baseball, the world had no use for me. And so when I broke my hand one day, I decided to end this useless and meaningless existence of mine. After all, without baseball what was I? Just another stupid teenager with a broken dream.

I remember falling. Falling… and falling. I remembered how the wind whistled in my ears and I remembered how I expected the hard asphalt to catch me while breaking my bones in process and possibly ending my life too. But to my surprise it wasn't the hard and rough ground that caught me. It was you, who caught me. You with your thin yet strong arms. You with your small body, that could somehow carry the world, which absorbed the impact.

And that's when I happened to look in your eyes. They were full of resolve to live (unlike mine) and resolve to save me.

That's when I fell… I fell harder and faster for you than how I fell on that building. But at that time I didn't mind. Back then I fell to end my life… but now it's different, I'm falling hard just for you.

So how could I even dare look at other girls? They didn't save my life. They didn't create a big impact on me. They didn't even KNOW me yet they claim to like me. I couldn't accept feelings like that. Not when my heart had long been taken.

Hahaha… I sound so cheesy now. But hey I'm not embarrassed to admit that it's true.

Oh by the way Tsuna, I notice something about you lately and I wanted to ask: Why do you keep looking at me? Ever since we came back from the future you would always looked at me. Did my future self do something to you? Did I worry you again?

Urgh… The future. I hated it so much you know. They said you were dead. They said that you died six months before we came. Was it true? Did I let you die like Gokudera said? Is that why you're looking at me Tsuna? Is it because I indirectly killed you?

Hey, you're looking at me again… with those open brown eyes of yours. You have that faraway look in your eyes again… What are you thinking of Tsuna? I wish I could crawl in your mind and see.

The intensity of your gaze made me blush. So I grinned at you to hide it and asked you the same question every time I caught you staring: "Something on my face?"

That's when you'd blush. A soft pink color dusted your cheeks as you apologized. I waved your off apology, I didn't need to hear them. I was supposed to be the one apologizing. So please hear me and forgive me, for not protecting you in the future.

"Yamamoto, why don't you accept any confessions?" You suddenly asked me out of the blue. I hadn't been listening because I had been busy thinking about you I guess. I almost forgot, you saw a girl confess to me that morning.

"I'm just not really interested, that's all." I answered automatically. I decided to change the subject. I wasn't comfortable discussing about my love life, so I shifted the spotlight of the conversation to you. "How about you? Who do you like Tsuna?"

I looked at you, my eyes full of sincere curiosity.

"I…" You began. You always hesitated but I didn't mind, it was one of your charm points (to me anyway). "Is it Sasagawa-senpai's sister?" I asked taking matter into my own hands.

"That's…" You began but then hesitated. A blush fiercer than before adorned your face. My heart broke into pieces at the sight. I see, so you do like her. I kept myself together as best as I could. Your happiness always came first.

So I did what I would usually do to hide my emotions, I placed a casual arm around you and chuckled.

"I knew it. You like Sasagawa-chan." I said faking my happiness as best as I could. But then my expression grew soft as I added: "We're the same. I like someone too."

I think you stopped listening after I said that. Your face just suddenly became still and your eyes seemed far-away again. I knew then that you had disappeared into your mind again. A place where I could never follow.

I tried to apologize although you probably didn't hear me. I called your name a few times but you hardly responded. Maybe I shouldn't have thrown the name of your crush so casually into the open like that.

And at that moment, that's when I saw her. Sasagawa-senpai's sister. I teased you and pushed you gently towards her, trying to get some sort of reaction. That's when you finally smiled at me. But it wasn't a smile that I was used to. It was sad and it didn't reach your eyes. I watched as Sasagawa-senpai's sister saw you and stopped. I watched as she talked to you, blushing as she did so. She obviously likes you too. She's lucky to have someone like you, Tsuna.

I left the area, unable to take the sadness. When I was sure that I was far enough… I leaned against the tree and at that moment, the rain began to pour.

Oh look, the sky is crying with me as well, Tsuna.

You know, I've accepted the fact that I liked you a long time ago… But the truth is, you would never like me back. Will you, Tsuna?

* * *

**A/N: **And THAT is what happens when you fall in love. So word of advice to young couples out there! If you wanna confess then do it immediately before misunderstanding occur! THE END.


End file.
